<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prompt #24 by GlitterBombLove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171171">Prompt #24</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterBombLove/pseuds/GlitterBombLove'>GlitterBombLove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts - 30 Challenge [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flash Fic, Prompt Fic, Vignette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:07:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterBombLove/pseuds/GlitterBombLove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #24<br/>July 9, 2020<br/>Genre: Realistic Fiction / Young Adult</p><p>Prompt: You (your character) overhear someone making a confession. What were they confessing, and to whom?</p><p>Source: WritingPrompt.Com@DailyPrompt (Twitter)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts - 30 Challenge [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prompt #24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Who left the banana peel on the counter?" My older brother John complained. "And the candy wrappers?"</p><p>"There are small bites in all the apples. I wanted one?" His girlfriend Miss Rude Ohio picked through the bowl of apples. </p><p>"Can you just slice of the eaten part?"</p><p>"Ew...gross John."</p><p>With my back turned to them, I continued to ignore them and rummaged in the refrigerator . My brother must have made faces behind my back, because I heard Miss Rude Ohio giggle. I made sure to knock down jars and bottles which I knew would irritate my organized brother. When I pulled a pudding snack out, I saw they were gone. Good.</p><p>I refused to learn Miss Rude Ohio's name. My brother broke up with his Aiyah, his girlfriend of four years, right after last Christmas and it broke my heart. I liked Aiyah a lot---not only because she gave amazing Christmas presents (I got a cool set of watercolors and a stack of my favorite mangas from her) but she was so sweet, easy-going and nice. </p><p>John brought home Miss Rude Ohio for everyone to meet within a week of the breakup -- so I was pretty sure he was seeing her before he dumped poor Aiyah.  Miss Rude Ohio was loud and disagreeable and completely type A. And she always told you how everything was always better in Ohio where she was raised. I didn't understand what my brother saw in her. </p><p>I got a spoon and went outside. Heading to a small wooden bench under an oak tree, I cut through some flower beds and stomped a few blooms along the way. I always used to be careful where I stepped out here but I stopped caring after my parents told the family they were thinking of retiring and moving to Arizona after my youngest brother graduated from high school. I was floored. My parents were just going to leave the family behind.</p><p>I knew I was being salty these days, but I couldn't help it. I felt like a ghost. A ticked-off, ineffectual ghost haunting my family with my bad attitude. Instead of shaking tables and smashing vases, I found minor ways to annoy my family like blasting my music too loudly and littering whenever possible. </p><p>Instead of sitting on the bench, I clamped the spoon in my mouth and pocketed the pudding cup and climbed the tree. It had been ages since I climbed this tree. I was probably too old but I didn't care. Secure on a heavy branch, I opened up my pudding snack and spooned the chocolatey sweet goo. </p><p>"Isn't the garden nice?" I heard my brother. He and his girlfriend were walking towards the tree.</p><p>"It's pretty small. It's not anything to write home about," Miss Rude Ohio said. "My grandmother has a bigger one like this in Ohio. She's the president of the local garden club."</p><p>See? Rude. Ohio.</p><p>I watched below as they sat down. They were holding hands. I thought about lobbing pudding down on their heads. </p><p>"So you said you had something to tell me? Why so serious and formal?"</p><p>She began slowly, withdrawing her hands. "I wasn't sure how you were going to take this."</p><p>"Are you breaking up with me...?" My brother sounded scared. Up in my birch, I pumped my fist. Yes! Best thing to happen to you John!</p><p>"No, it's not it." She said. "John,  we're pregnant."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>